Buddy Underwood
Name: Buddy Underwood Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'11" Weight: 152 Ibs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Kills: One or None Weapon: Sledgehammer Appearance: Buddy is of a fairly slim figure, with most of his excess weight consisting of fairly lean muscle on his arms and legs. His hair is black in colour, and is styled in a greasy 50s pompadour, in an attempt to imitate Elvis Presley’s hairstyle. His facial structure can be considered fairly attractive, with an ovular shape, a solid jaw, and a pointed nose. Although his skin is slightly tanned due to frequent exercise, Buddy is Caucasian. In addition to this, he typically wears rich, stylish clothing - due to his family’s wealth and due to wanting to emulate a 50s style. On Announcement Day, Buddy was wearing a blue, cuffed button up shirt, a red scarf, khakis, black sunglasses, and formal brown shoes. Interests: Buddy is predominantly into singing, dancing, and acting, having been inspired by records he listened to when younger to emulate his idol, Elvis Presley, in the hopes of securing a further career as a professional musician and/or actor. To this end, he moonlights as a local Elvis impersonator, doing performances at local clubs and bars as a part time job, one that he loves due to it allowing him to emulate one of his dreams and due to the praise he gets from his audience. In addition to these, Buddy also likes to party - enjoying the general atmosphere and the chance he gets to mingle with people - and likes jogging - liking the feeling of adrenaline he gets when he does so and liking the fact that it allows him to stay in shape. History: Buddy Lennon Underwood was born on the 6th of April, 2007 to parents Roxanne and Larry. The Underwoods are a rich family, partially due to Larry’s job as the CEO of a local hotel and Roxanne’s job as the photographer for the local newspaper. One of the things that united Roxanne and Larry was their mutual love for old music and stage musicals, and this love was passed on to Buddy at a young age, with a fairly normal childhood - one that led to Buddy adopting pro-American values due to his parents passing them on to him - being fueled by Buddy listening to music and watching shows by these actors and older rockstars, resulting in Buddy getting a dream and hoping that one day he would be able to get up on that stage just like his previous idols did. To try and achieve this, Buddy put in work so that he could develop those skills, picking up singing and acting classes at a young age and recently picking up dancing classes in order to do this. Recently, due to his parents support of his dream, his father hired him as the live entertainment for his hotel one night, with Buddy entertaining guests by impersonating one of his favourite vocalists, Elvis Presley. This performance was a success, and led to Buddy being approached by other venues for him to perform - one that has brought him considerable success and has given him motivation for a future as a professional vocalist, although he has not been able to do professional performances that aren’t Elvis impersonation and although this is at the loss of dedicated time for schoolwork, leading to him being fairly average in terms of grade results. Socially, however, Buddy does put focus in, his general preference of lunchtime to class time and his generally friendly nature resulting in him being fairly social amongst his peers. Personality: Buddy has a fairly relaxed persona, a lifetime of performances via his classes - mostly grade exams for vocalists, with the lessons and songs he sings in these focused on directly improving his skill and capability as a vocalist - and his job desensitizing him to stress and making it harder for him to be fazed than a normal person. This relaxed demeanour makes him a fairly responsible figure, and a pleasant and sociable nature endears him to other people he meets. He has a legitimate passion for music of all kinds and whenever the subject is brought up he is quick to make himself a part of the conversation, liking to know what other people's tastes are and bringing up his own knowledge regarding bands and vocalists. In addition to this, his hobbies of partying and performing have led him to be a slight flirt, and due to this he has been able to get into a couple of relationships with friends from school, which have lasted for a couple of months and have resulted in the two breaking up on friendly terms. Reputation: Due to his relaxed and pleasant personality, his rich family, and his open status as a musician, Buddy is in the popular crowd of his school, although has friends from across the social stratosphere that he respects and is friends with. However, the more anti-American members of his cohort might take issues with him due to slightly pro-American values and due to his emulation of a musician who heavily promotes said values. If he hears about this he generally tries to talk to the person with issue and make amends, but if they are unwilling to talk to him he generally tries to shrug and move on, trying not to think about their issues with him in the future. The above biography is as written by The Yugetnam War. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'The Yugetnam War '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Sledgehammer (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Leo Menendez, Sylvia Veneski, Charlotte Pemberton, Edward Taylor 'Enemies: 'Stan Astley, Jason Rosser, Danielle Baumgartner 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Buddy, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: * A Beginning... * One Man Army * Disengage The Simulator * Someday We Won't Remember This * so this is the part where i regret making an elvis impersonator when i've never listened to an elvis song in my life * ...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Buddy Underwood. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters